Forget me Not
by HAZMOT
Summary: Adria and Vala were leaving SG1 together, has Vala betrayed SG1? Will Vala's decision to leave SG1 seal earth's fate?
1. Chapter 1

The SG1 team was in shock, Vala was returning with Adria thru the Stargate,

no explanation, no warning, only a sad goodbye as Vala turned to look at everyone one last time, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't stay any longer. I'm sorry I disappointed everyone. Tears were streaming down her face. Daniel was looking down from the booth at the two figures standing on the ramp.

How could she do it? Why? She betrayed us, she betrayed us all. How could she tell Adria were we were located? Daniel was furious. Sam, Col Mitchell, General Landry, could only stare in dismay about what was happening. Vala had led Adria to their headquarters and allowed their security codes to be breached. Why? No explanation, nothing, only just that Adria would not harm anyone as long as Vala was allowed to leave with her. Tealc was the only one that could see thru Vala's mask, she was not saying goodbye, she was hiding her true feelings about everyone and everything that was dear to her, she was saying goodbye to everything that meant home. She was saying goodbye to Daniel.

Earlier that Day

SG1 was on a reconnaissance mission to find out what the priors were doing on one of the Jaffa outlands. They were gathering information to see if the planet had been taken over by the Ori. The Jaffa had reported seeing a young women with the Priors and she was directing assaults from an Ori ship. When the team landed, Vala immediately knew Adria was on the planet. Col Mitchell had asked Vala to warn them if she felt that Adria was trying to contact her. Vala agreed and teamed up with Daniel and Sam. Tealc was in communications with one of the Jaffa leaders and relayed any information back to Col Mitchell about the young women and the Priors. Before anyone knew what happened, they were being fired upon. Several Jaffa warriors were engaged in firing their staffs with the Ori army that Adria had placed on the planet. Col Mitchell and Tealc returned fire and Daniel and Sam were retreating back to the Stargate. Vala was behind them when Daniel heard Vala say Daniel move, just as he was about to turn towards Vala, Vala landed with a thud in front of him. Vala was hit, one wound in the shoulder and a hole through her back and a serious injury above her head.

Sam, Sam, Valas been hit, we've got to get her back thru the Stargate. Sam leaned down to take a look at Vala; she saw that Valas injuries were serious. Col Mitchell, Tealc, Vala has been injured, Daniel and I will get her through the Stargate for medical attention, do you copy? "Copy Sam", we will be right behind you, open the Stargate now. Daniel was in a panic, Vala had just saved his life and now she might not live for him to tell her how he felt about her.

Sam, Sam she's loosing a lot of blood, come on, lets go. Calm down Daniel, I know, 'we will get her back to headquarters. Col Mitchell was closing fast with Tealc bringing up the rear. Daniel gently picked up Vala and ran through the Stargate, Sam was right behind him, were coming in hot, close the iris as soon as Col Mitchell and Tealc enter. No sooner had Sam made the statement, Col Mitchell was flying through thru the gate with Tealc right behind him. The Stargate room was ready with armed personal if anyone else followed behind the team, the iris immediately closed and Mitchell and Tealc motioned towards the personnel stand down.

Daniel was running with Vala towards the infirmary, he did not stop until Dr Lam had seen him. Dr. Jackson; put her down here, Daniel laid her down on one of the beds and was gently pushed away, you will have to wait outside until we see how serious her injuries are, please Dr. Jackson.

Daniel could vaguely remember, being pushed outside, the curtains were drawn and Dr. Lam and her team began to work on Vala. Vala was unconscious, but Adria was in her mind.

Mother, Mother, I know you are there, I know something has happened to you. I can help you, where are you, mother? Vala felt like she was in a dream state, why was her daughter calling to her. Why couldn't she see Daniel, where was her Daniel. I'm in pain Adria, why am I in pain? Where is Daniel, where am I?

I'm here mother, you are injured badly, and I must save you. You are important to me, I cannot let you die.

Die, what you mean die. I can't die, I would miss my Daniel, my team mates need me. You were calling me on the planet, I heard you, and your army was trying to kill my Daniel. I stopped them.

I know mother, that was an accident, I wanted to capture Dr. Jackson and have you by my side. I did not mean for you to get hurt. Where are you? I must see you mother, you must not die.

No, go away Adria; you want to trick me into finding Daniel and everything that's dear to me. You'll hurt them Adria I know the Ori want to hurt all these innocent people. Leave me alone Adria, please.

No mother, you are dying, you are my mother, I need you, the Ori need you. I cannot, will not let you die.

Throwing a tantrum will not get you anywhere young lady; I'm still your mother you know, even if I am dying.

Listen mother, I will make you a deal; I will not attack earth or hurt your precious Daniel, if you return with me and be by my side. I will leave him alone. Vala pondered this, 'what if I decide to change my mind and don't wish to be by your side and stay here on earth, then what?

Then mother, you have chosen death for this planet, along with your Daniel.

I could just die anyway, and you still would attack this planet, what guarantee do I have that you won't attack earth after I leave with you?

You don't have much time mother, will you be by my side or die along with these people that don't care whether you live or die. They just think you are a thief, a liar, someone who happens to know Dr. Daniel Jackson and have a place on one of their silly top teams. You have not earned their respect mother. Dr Jackson can barely stand you. His so called teammates barely tolerate you and your silly actions. These people barely know you mother, they do not know how you were used by the Goa'uld, made to do their bidding, tortured and nearly killed, do they know that mother? You even saved these so called innocent people from an early invasion, by sacrificing yourself and stopping the space Stargate from opening. Your so called Daniel would not even listen to your advice to stop the Ori,s invasion and ignored the fact you saved millions of lives. Do these people know you were chosen mother to be the mother of the Orici, me mother, me. Do they even know you hold their fate in your hands mother? No, they don't care mother, you are nothing to them, they don't want you by their side fighting mother, they want you around for their amusement. Why do you care about them mother and not me? You will be revered mother and taken care of, I will see to that, your wisdom will be a guide to all those who accept the Ori.

Why mother, why is it that you will accept those who clearly do not accept you? I need you mother, I need you more than ever. Why can't you accept that?

Infirmary

Vala was out of surgery; Dr. Carol Lam had put Vala on IV and blood monitor. She was now on a ventilator, one of her lungs had been pierced and she was now in a coma. She instructed the nurse to monitor her vitals and went out to approach the team on her prognosis.

Sam, Tealc, Col Mitchell, Gen Landry and Daniel were all waiting to find out about Vala. Dr Lam sadly looked toward them and stated, I wish I had better news, but she has lost a lot of blood, she has a serious concussion and a pierced lung, and a serious wound to her shoulder that went thru to her back leaving a small gapping hole that needed surgery. I'm afraid we will have to wait to see how she recovers. I wish I had better news for you all.

Thank you Dr. Lam, I think everyone needs checking out and I want a debriefing in my office Col Mitchell as soon as your team is ready. "Yes sir, Sam, you and Tealc will go first; I'll go next, Daniel, Dr. Jackson.

Huh, I will "I want to stay with Vala, please Col, she saved my life. " ok, then, I'll let Gen Landry know that you are staying with Vala, Sam moved over to lay a hand on Daniels shoulder, 'she's going to be alright Daniel, she always comes through, you know that, she's one of us now, she's earned it.

I know Sam, I know, I just wish, "I want to tell her that when she wakes up, "ok.

Ok, "get some rest, well be here if you need us. As Sam was leaving, Daniel looked at Vala lying lifeless on the bed, thinking, I need to say that to her, I need to say a lot of things to Vala, I need you Vala, please wake up, please.


	2. Chapter 2

INFIRMARY

Daniel was still holding a bedside vidual for Vala. He was reminiscing about how Vala finally became one of the SG1 team; how she had proven over and over how valuable a member she had become.

Vala had saved his life today; she didn't even hesitate to protect him from harm. It was so ironic from the way she acted when they first met. She was always thinking about treasure to find, what it would benefit her, and worry about the consequences later.

This was no longer the Vala he wanted to strangle most of the time. Vala was a member of the team; his family. Vala made him think about caring for someone again. He didn't want to admit he had feelings for Vala other than contempt, but as time went on he started to see her as a caring, intelligent individual whose bubbly, flirtatious countenance was infectious.

Dr. Lam came in to check on Vala's vitals. "Dr. Jackson, Dr. Jackson.

"Huh."

"I need to check on Vala why don't you go get something to eat? " I'll let you know if there is any change.

"Alright, I won't be gone long. "I'll inform SG1 there's no change and be in my office. Daniel hesitated.

"Can you please let us know the slightest change in Vala's condition?

"No problem, I'll let Col Mitchell know that you will return if anything develops.

Daniel returned to his office, sat down and stared at the walls. It hit him finally, Vala may die without knowing how he felt about her, he had lost Share' and never properly said goodbye. He couldn't lose her, not this way. Daniel left his office, he had to return to the infirmary, he needed to be by Valas' side no matter what.

INFIRMARY

Valas condition was not improving, Dr. Lam had increased her medication, but nothing was working. She contacted Col Mitchell on Vala's condition and was on her way to contact Daniel and the rest of the SG1.

Vala was hearing voices, she was in pain, and she wanted to see Daniel. She heard Adria's voice. "Mother, mother let me help you, I feel you slipping away, please, let me help you, where are you?

Vala hazily remembered the previous conversation with Adria, that she would not harm Daniel or this planet if she went with her.

Adria, Adria, can you hear me?

"Yes." Mother.

"I'm here at headquarters on earth, can you find me?

"Yes, I know where you are now. I'm sure this planet will give me a warm welcome.

"Adria, please do not hurt any of these people, I'll go with you peacefully.

"I'll be there soon mother, I am pleased that you will be with me.

Adria's ship arrived outside the earth's atmosphere; I did not take long before Gen Landry was alerted. The control room to the Stargate was alerted to incoming unauthorized wormhole. Col Mitchell was in the control room. Teal'c, Sam and Daniel had been alerted and on their way to the control room. The marines were on alert in the Stargate room weapons ready.

Adria stepped through to the surprise of SG1. She held her hand up and all the marines' weapons were thrown against the wall.

"Stop" "I've only come to heal my mother and take her with me; no harm will come to you and your planet. I have promised my mother that no harm will come to any of your people, including you Dr. Jackson.

Daniel shot back, "No, this is a trick, Vala would never tell you where we are located, she's unconscious.

"I have a connection with my mother Dr. Jackson, you are aware of this. This is not your concern, where is my mother? "I can feel her dying, do you want that to happen to her Dr. Jackson? "Do you care so little about my mother that you are willing to let her die when I can save her.

"She's not dying, you're lying.

Col Mitchell touched Daniel on the shoulder. "Daniel, Dr. Lam contacted me just before we arrived, she told me that Vala is not recovering from her wounds, she … she may be dying.

Daniel could not believe what he was hearing, Vala, dying. No, this can't be happening again. Everyone in the control room was staring at Daniel, he was physically flushed.

"No, that's not true, I need to see her.

Adria could hear everything that was said, her patience was wearing thin.

Dr. Jackson, Daniel turned toward Adria.

"I don't need your permission; I "will" see my mother. Adria walked towards the infirmary, she could sense her mother's presence and proceeded to the infirmary by Vala's bedside.

Col Mitchell ordered everyone to stand down, make no hostile action towards Adria unless under my strict orders. Tealc',Sam stay here in the control room just in case there are any other unauthorized wormholes. "Dr. Jackson, come with me

Daniel and Col Mitchell arrived in the infirmary hot on Adria's heal. Dr. Lam was about to confront Adria when Col Mitchell motioned her into the hallway.

"Dr. Lam stay back, this is Vala's daughter she is with the Ori, she said she can heal Vala.

"Col Mitchell, I normally do not let anyone mess with my patients, but if she can help, I will not interfere. I was about to contact you again, Vala's vitals are not good. She was lapsing into a coma.

Daniel came up behind Dr. Lam and heard her prognosis on Vala. He had to admit to himself, he was scared. Vala had meant more to him than he wanted to admit. He couldn't understand how Vala could contact Adria and lead her to earth. There were a lot of questions and emotions coming to surface and right now and his concern right now was on Vala.

Adria's waved her hand over Vala's body and closed her eyes. Vala began to moan, all the tubes inserted in her, suddenly dropped away. Vala began to slowly open her eyes and speak.

"Ad-ria, Dani-el, what … don't hurt them, please Adria you promised.

Daniel could not believe his ears. She had betrayed them. That's all he could think about. She had betrayed his trust, not just him, SG1, everyone on earth. How could she?

Daniel was seething; he left the infirmary and headed towards the control room.

Vala looked up and caught Daniel's face, he was totally angry and he then turned and left. She looked at Col Mitchell and Dr. Lam. Disappointment was written on their faces. Vala had come a long way to gain their trust, and now, it was gone. All her work to be accepted into this new world, a new home, gone.

"Mother, Vala looked towards Adria, "It is time to leave, there is nothing for you here now, "come."

Vala knew what Adria was speaking was true now. Vala was still weak. Adria had to support her mother up from the bed. No one moved to interfere or assist Vala. Adria and Vala moved towards the Stargate room. Vala could see the pain of betrayal written on the personal they passed. They finally reached the Stargate room; Vala looked up towards the control room booth. Gen Landry was now there looking down at Vala also. She could see that he looked like everyone else she passed. Then she caught Daniel's eyes. The hurt and anger in his eyes were too much to bear. She looked away. In her mind she could only think of getting Adria away from earth, Daniel, her friends, her family, Tealc', Sam, Col Mitchell and especially her Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

HEADQUARTERS

Adria and Vala were ascending the ramp. The Stargate had been held open.

"Come mother, there is no need to stay any longer on this planet. These people hold nothing but contempt for you now. I have saved you just in time; no one would have cared if you had died. They only see you as an outsider, their memory of you only existed of you as long as you were assisting them in their feeble attempt to stop me and the Ori. This planet has no ideal how close they became from being annihilated. You are their savior and they don't even know it. I don't understand why you even care for these insignificant beings? What have they done mother to entrance you so?"

Vala could hear her daughter's words, they stung in her heart. She knew that Adria was going to kidnap Daniel and force him to be a prior. She knew that as a prior, Daniel would not stop until he destroyed everything he cared about, and when earth was laid waste, she would return him to his human state and let him see his destruction of his own people. This would kill Daniel; there would be no reason to live, to exist. Whether he cared about her or not, Vala could not live to see Daniel in such pain. Daniels defeat would thrill Adria, her victory over earth and Daniel would allow the earth's allianced planets to fall one by one. There would be no stopping Adria and the Ori.

Vala's only concern was for her friends. Sam, Col Mitchell, Teal'c and her Daniel. Daniel had trusted her enough to be recommended for the SG1 team. The missions on other planets had allowed her to show that she was capable to assist in many ways. Daniel finally saw her as being quite intelligent, she could handle herself if the situation called for it; she was essential to the team. She did frustrate him at every turn, but she was more help to him in figuring out ancient text or artifacts from other planets, to him, she was becoming more than just a colleague. Sam was glad just to have another team member that was female, someone that she could talk to bring out her feminine side, not just the intellectual side; Sam felt more relaxed around her to express that hidden side. Col Mitchell saw that she could hold her own in tense situations, even on the base. He had reservations about Vala and that Dr. Jackson may have acted irrationally, but those doubts were put to rest once he saw her in action. Teal'c who never saw her as an outsider, never judged her by her flirtatious actions; he knew that she had more to offer than she was letting on. He believed she was a true warrior, had lived a long life, had infinite wisdom and sensed before anyone that she had been through more in her life than she let on; SG1 was a place that she called home and needed to feel safe.

Vala knew if this was the price to pay, to save earth and her friends then she would accept their thoughts of betrayal. It's all she had to hold onto. Daniel's look of hurt and anger showed her he must have cared a little about her. Why would he look so hurt and angry? Yes, she knew she had to bring Adria to her, to get close enough to stop her and this Ori threat once and for all. This was going to be a one way trip. She would stop her daughter once and for all. This would be her final mission for SG1, for earth for all the planets in the galaxy that the Ori would enslave. She knew Adria's misguided perception of acceptance into the Ori was merely enslavement of the worst kind. The enslavement of the mind and spirit of those who hold life so dear and precious that they would be willing to die to stop the Ori. Daniel was one of those precious individuals. She was prepared the moment she was contacted on the planet by Adria that she would do anything to protect Daniel, anything.

Adria was her daughter, but the Ori had taken that moment away to truly be her mother. She wasn't even allowed to hold her, feed her, smell or cuddle her as any loving mother would. She was used again, first by the Gou'ald for ten years and now the Ori. Her hatred for the Ori grew the moment they allowed her to be burned alive and brought back. Then they used her for a vessel for the birth of their Orici, the Ori's instrument of destruction, her daughter. This was her child, she had seen her grow within a day of giving birth, and the perception of being her mother was an illusion. She had given Adria her wicked stepmother's name as a reminder of something so beautiful of appearance and evil within. Vala knew the Ori had used her for their evil plan to conquer the entire galaxy. This was the last straw, as Daniel would put it, she would have the final outcome. Vala would not be used again, the Gou'ald were defeated and so will the Ori, her life was hers and she was tired of being used for someone else's evil plan for galaxy wide domination.

Vala looked back towards the main booth to look at her friends, her family one last time. Her thoughts centered on Daniel; Oh Daniel, if I could only tell you why I have to do this, why I must leave, how much I care about you, all of you. You gave me a chance, a chance to prove myself, to see that I only wanted to care about someone else other that me, that I didn't have to hide or run anymore. I could be proud of myself and not be afraid of being hunted, chased through the galaxy and die alone. You all gave me that opportunity SG1, my teammates, my friends; to perhaps love again. I love you Daniel Jackson for giving me that chance, I love you Daniel, my Daniel. I love you all, you meant everything to me, everything. I will never see any of you again, my life is over, I have only one last hope that you forgive me for what I'm about to do. I'm sorry, so sorry.

As Adria and Vala stepped through the gate, Daniel thought he saw a look of sadness in Vala's eyes, the intense pain of leaving, a look of something he had not seen for a long time; Love.

Teal'c finally broke the silence in the booth and stated what was obvious to him. "Vala will be missed, more than you realize". He bowed towards the gate as in reverence and turned and left the booth.


	4. Chapter 4

ORI SHIP

Adria and Vala arrived on the Ori ship. Adria immediately summoned one of the servants to attend to her mother.

"Please rest now mother. I have plans to attend to, you understand; I will be back to see that you are settled comfortably". Adria was met by one of the Priors and moved down the corridor to her command center.

Vala didn't even acknowledge Adria, she just turned to her room where one of the Ori servants motioned and laid upon the bed. "Leave me".

The servant covered Vala, bowed and left.

Vala had turned towards the window; she could see earth from her view and started crying.

ORI COMMAND

Adria was standing on the command center, she addressed the Prior. "Has everything made ready for our next destination".

"Yes Orici".

"Good, within the hour, make ready our departure from this planets orbit. I will deal with them at a later time. I have all the time in the world and I will make good use of their so called betrayal. I will be meditating, see that I am not disturbed".

"Yes Orici".

Vala was in her room, she had not moved from her position on the bed since being brought aboard the ship. They had brought her food twice, but she didn't acknowledge their presence. The servants left without a word. Vala had vowed to stop Adria what ever the cost. Deep down, she knew Adria would not keep her promise to not attack earth, she knew any opportunity to defeat all those that would not accept the Ori way was death. She had to make earth an example. She wanted to make Adria think she had the upper hand by taking her away; away from Daniel and her friends forever.

Vala knew there was only one thing protecting Adria, the necklace from the Ori home world. No one had dared to touch Adria as long as she had the pretense that no one could touch her. Vala thought, a mothers love only goes so far when your child threatens to kill innocent people galaxy wide. Vala knew it was just a matter of time before Adria and the Ori struck. She believed her position as the Orici's mother would give her access to the ship. They wouldn't dare stop me from touring the ship; I'm the Orici's mother. The Ori will pay dearly for using her, for making her sacrifice her life to give birth to this monster.

SG1 HEADQUARTERS

Headquarters was finally settling down, the Stargate closed without any other threat. Col Mitchell ordered the marines back to their post, but still on full alert. The Ori ship was still in orbit and earth was on lockdown. Gen Landry ordered a meeting of SG1 in an hour; he wanted to debrief the president first. Col Mitchell, Sam and Daniel were still stunned by the actions of Vala. Tealc' had retired to his room for some reason. They were still baffled by Tealc's statement. Why would they miss a traitor? Vala had all but put earth on a silver platter and served it up to the Ori.

Daniel turned to Sam, still angry. "Why Sam, why did she do this? We are all as good as dead now. Adria must know everything now; she infiltrated our defenses like it was child's play. Vala is still the same old Vala; she lied to get close to us all and then sprang her trap on us. How could I have been so blind?"

Sam was speechless. "I don't know Daniel, anyway, Col Mitchell and Gen Landry want to meet with us to come up with a possible plan if the Ori stay in orbit and plan to attack. We can't do anything sitting here on our butts with our heads you know where? Let's go."

SG1 was now in the meeting room, Col Mitchell, Daniel, Sam and finally Tealc', he was the last to show, and was dressed in his Jaffa ceremonial robe. Everyone looked perplexed, why was Teal'c in his Jaffa robe? Daniel was staring at the empty chair where Vala had often sat; she often would irritate Gen Landry when she was twirling in her seat, this was a source of amusement for everyone, especially when Vala would knew everything thing that was said word per word.

Gen Landry addressed Col Mitchell first. "Col Mitchell, the president has relayed to me to take every precaution that deems necessary to stop the Ori if they attack. Our intelligence shows only one ship in orbit and from what your team has witnessed in the past, one ship can heap devastating damages to any part of this planet and now pinpoint our location. Do you have any recommendations?"

Col Mitchell was apprehensive. "Sir, to be honest, "I don't know if we could stop them; I'm sorry to say, Vala has given us our death warrant. We all trusted her; we had no reason not to. She had sacrificed herself many times for us and especially Dr. Jackson by saving his life on the planet."

Daniel stood up and pounded his fist on the meeting table. "Do not even mention that women to me, she betrayed us all, making us believes she could be trusted, I was a fool, to think there was more to her than just her thieving, conniving stealing ways. What was I thinking, you guys were right, how could I even consider her to be on of us, to be one of SG1. No she's a traitor, she led Adria right to us, I will never trust anyone again, this will probably be our last time together in this room. She is dead to me, all of us; she must be having one good laugh, her and her murderous daughter.

"You are wrong Daniel Jackson." Vala Mol Doran has given us our life."

Everyone stopped and stared at Tealc. He had been silent the whole time as if meditating.

"You can't be serious Tealc." Daniel stated. "All of us here have witnessed her actions. How can you sit there so calm and defend her? You're even dressed in your ceremonial robe, and if I'm not mistaken that robe is used to signify the end of life, our lives to be exact, the Ori have won, game, match, over."

Teal'c paused to let Daniel calm down as well as everyone in the room. He realized everyone was tense and upset. They had not realized that if Adria wanted to destroy earth right now, nothing would have stopped her unless intervention.

"Yes Daniel Jackson, you are correct in assuming these robes are for me, that my life is forfeit, but you are wrong. I wear these to mourn our friend Vala Mol Doran."

Even Sam couldn't stomach this. She had come to respect Tealc' for his wisdom and calming effect when situations became irrational. "Tealc' you can't be serious. I agree with Daniel, we are sitting ducks and there is not to much we can do about it, but I'm not giving up, but to think Vala is a hero for saving our lives is too much to comprehend.

Tealc' continued. "Did not Adria walk into our headquarters and unarm the guards? Did she not even harm anyone of us, and leave without attacking earth? Vala Mol Doran had made sure that Adria did not harm us as well as sacrifice herself for our well being."

After Tealc' had finished, everyone had calmed down to think about what Tealc' was saying.

"I don't understand; commented Gen Landry, "Why, why would she go through all this trouble to save us? What would she gain in return for this, if you say she has sacrificed herself, it doesn't make much since.

Daniel had sat down and was taking all that Tealc' had revealed in. No, Vala betrayed them, why would she sacrifice her life to protect them? Why did she jump in front of him to save his life just to have Adria turn up on base later to take her away? Daniel had questions, nothing but questions, and mixed emotions. Did I really see what I thought was in Vala's eyes. Pain, anquish, love. Love, love for what or whom. She was looking straight at me, why didn't I see this in the first place? Oh my God; she's doing this for me, all of us, she's going to die, she's going to kill Adria.


	5. Chapter 5

**ORI SHIP**

Vala had refused to eat. She suspected that Adria may have had her food drugged to keep her from interfering with any plans to attack earth or any other planets. She knew that she would not be able to stop all the Ori in the galaxy, but she would put a stop to one. Vala had realized that Adria was connected to the Origin planet thru meditation. Adria had been given free rein to exercise Ori domination at all cost. They would succeed within a year with Adria as their chosen one. Vala had one mission, to destroy the Ori's presence in earth's galaxy and somehow stop Adria; even it meant destroying herself in the process.

Vala stayed in her room, she didn't want anyone to become suspicious if she started roaming the ship to soon. Her thoughts kept returning to Daniel and her friends. How she couldn't say goodbye to Daniel or any of them. All she wanted was a safe haven; her only known living family was planets away and Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, even Col Mitchell was close as a family she would ever have. She had not known if her own family had even known she was alive or even cared. Qetesh had made her kill her own brother on her home planet just to torture her soul. When the symbiote was finally removed by the Tok'ra, her only thought was to return to her family. They nearly stoned her to death. Vala could only think that this would have been a blessing in disguise if she had known she would give birth to a murderer.

Vala decided she would move around the ship, casually at first and ask the servants about certain parts of the ship that Adria would be meditating in, just in case she wanted to meditate with her. The Ori servants were unknowingly becoming her guide for destruction.

"So, Vala asked the servant, when Adria is in meditation, is she directly in contact with the Origin planet?"

"Yes Mistress, no one is allowed to interrupt the Orici unless requested, and only the Priors are allowed to disturb her."

"But, certainly the Orici would welcome me; after all, I am the Orici's mother."

"I do not know Mistress, perhaps you should ask the Priors, I'm certain they would be able to assist you in seeing the Orici."

"No, no; Vala stated, not wanting to alert the Priors suspicions,"I don't want to bother them with such trivial motherly questions."

"Yes Mistress, is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"No, thank you, I would like to take a walk around the ship to get a little exercise, a women has to keep that girlish figure."

"Uh, yes Mistress." The Ori servant left Vala to return to her duties.

Vala surmised that Adria may be vulnerable when in her meditation state. She would soon find out. Vala walked around to areas of the ship that were off limits to the servants, but not the Priors. The Ori had a well trained army in certain areas of the decks and Vala made sure she knew were they were at all times. The Priors were harder to keep up with. What ever was off limits to others, was well guarded and the weapons area was one of those well guarded areas. Vala knew she could not fail, Daniel and earth needed to be protected from such threats.

Vala walked to the area were Adria was meditating; two guards were protecting the entrance to Adria's chambers.

"Hello boys, I would like to see my daughter please, I'm sure she will not mind if you allow the mother of the Orici to gain entrance."

The guards stood immobile and did not answer Vala. Vala started waiving her hands in front of the guards.

"Hello, is anybody there, hello, mother of Orici here, wanting to see the Orici."

"Is there something that you need, Mother of Orici?"

Vala jumped, she had no ideal that one of the Priors came up behind her without her noticing.

"Well, I….I wanted to see my daughter and these guards wouldn't answer me. How's a mother to visit her daughter to see if she's eating right? Is she getting enough exercise? Watching her diet?"

The Prior gave no indication of any emotion towards Vala's response.

"The Orici see's no one unless upon her request. I will make it known to the Orici that you wish to speak with her, at this moment she is in meditation and cannot be disturbed.

"Well, I hope that every Orici's mothers aren't treated this way."

"Orici is the chosen one", stated the Prior. "There are no others in existence, the Orici has seen that you are protected and revered above all mothers."

"Oh Goody." Vala quipped.

"Well, I think I've had enough exercise for one day. If you'll excuse me, I will be retiring to my room. This is such a big ship; I think I'll go; that way. Were is an Ori servant when you need one?"

Vala turned down the corridor to return to her room. Now she knew that it was essential to get to Adria when her guard was down. She would have to come up with a plan soon. She knew it wasn't going to be easy and the Ori ship would be leaving earths orbit soon enough and she was running out of time.


	6. Chapter 6

**ORI SHIP**

Vala returned to her room to try and formulate a plan. From her surveillance thru the ship, she knew that Adria was going to be well guarded and the Priors were her eyes and ears. She could not afford to wait any longer, Adria was going to eventually destroy those she cared about, when Qetesh took over her body, Vala didn't have a choice on who she hurt or killed, she had to standby and watch it all. But this time she had made her choice to protect Daniel, and her new found friends of SG1, they had trusted her with their lives every mission she went on and she had not let them down, this was no different.

Vala's doors opened and Adria walked through.

"Hello mother." Vala was really getting tired on Adria's condescending tone when she called her mother.

"Is there something you needed? I understand that you wanted to see me earlier."

"Can't a mother see her daughter? You are the only one I know on this big old ship and the servants aren't exactly up to stimulating conversation."

"Be patient mother, we will be leaving this orbit soon and with you by my side the other planets in the galaxy will follow the Ori into a glorious new era."

Vala was trying to stall for time. She knew this would probably be one of the few times to get Adria alone and not under the Priors watchful eyes.

"Adria? Why is it so important for you to carry out this message of the Ori? I mean honestly dear; do they need you to gallivant through the universe? can't they dominate on their own? I like to get to know you better; we had such little time to spend together when you were a child, even if it was "just" for a day.

"Mother it is essential that I be the Ori's messenger of peace. I am here to lead others to accept Origin into their lives, not the misguided evil ways they have lived with for so long, others will have the choice to accept Ori or there will be consequences if they do not."

"Ok, but death? Honestly darling, your perception of peace thru this means doesn't always go over so well."

Vala had a feeling that no matter what she said, her daughter was of one mind, accept the Ori or die.

"That's why mother with you by my side, the others will see that if my own mother accepts the Ori, then gaining their trust will save them and their lives."

Vala's assumptions were right; Adria had plans to use her to gain people's allegiance to the Ori. Her discussion with Adria was going nowhere; she had to think fast, she could tell Adria would tire of this conversation soon.

"Adria lets go for a walk, I'm getting sooo bored in my room, and I need a little fresh air to clear my head. I want to put the past behind me, I need to think about my future with you. I have nothing to keep me busy, I would like to be useful to you, you know, maybe see things from another point of view. Is it allowed to stand on the command center with the Orici? I think that if the others see me standing with you, it would be more easily to convince, "as you say" others; to hollow the Ori. What do you think?"

Vala was holding her breath; she wanted Adria to believe due to her leaving earth and leaving Daniel and the others, that she was willing to support her daughter in her notion of peace thru the Ori.

"I am the Orici mother, and you are the mother of the Orici, of course you are permitted to stand by my side. I am pleased mother that you have accepted the Ori and me. You did not need those people mother or Dr. Jackson. I will take care of you mother, you will be revered of all mothers through the galaxy, hollow are the Ori."

"Uh huh, right dear, hollow are the Ori."

Vala traveled the corridor with Adria and was finally on the command center. A Prior approached Adria and informed her that preparations for leaving orbit will commence soon. Adria nodded and the Prior left. Vala noticed that there were no others piloting the ship. Adria was piloting the ship thru pure thought. Vala knew this was her last and only opportunity to stop Adria.

"Adria?"

"Yes mother."

"I'm sorry."

Vala yanks Adria's necklace from her throat and throws her fist to her head, knocking Adria unconscious before she has a chance to warn the Priors. Vala moves fast, she knows that Adria being out cold will definitely alert the Priors that the ship and Adria were not in control.

Vala goes to the control panels and starts interfacing chips and wires, her time with Daniel helping decipher Ori language allows her to read the Ori control panels easily. Vala watches the command doors for any sign of the Priors. Smoke and fire start to erupt from the panels, the ship starts to descend; one section of the ship explodes and sends Vala and Adria against the walls. Vala starts to get up slowly, her head had hit the wall and her vision was blurry, she starts to staggers thru the smoke and fire. Adria is stirring and Vala sees her waking up. Vala tries to edge her way towards Adria to see if she was still alive. Vala knew that Adria would kill her if she had the chance, but this was still her daughter.

Adria was still disoriented. Without the necklace to protect her, she was weak and seriously injured. Parts of the panel from the ship had exploded and had hit her in the mid section. Vala lifted her head to try to hold her. Adria looked up into her mothers eyes.

"Wh--y mother, Adria could barely breath. "What, what, have you done? I can sense the ship is out of control. You are (coughing), you are destroying me."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Adria, I couldn't let you harm my friends on earth and all those innocent people. I wish I had more time to reason with you about life being so precious, that you can't use force to enslave others to your will. The Ori are not God's Adria, they are no better than the Gou'ald; the Ori were using you and me to take control of the galaxy and I cannot let that happen. You were hurting people Adria, you were their instrument for destruction. You were death Adria."

Adria tried to use her powers to summon the Priors, she was weak still, the Ori ship was exploding at several levels now. Vala could see escape pods leaving the ship. Vala looked down and felt pain searing through her body. She hadn't felt anything until now, she had shards of the panel in her side, and leg and she was bleeding through them and several cuts. Her vision was still blurry and her head was pounding. Vala knew she could not do anything to help Adria, she examined her wounds more closely and saw that she could do nothing to stop the bleeding. Adria was dying.

"Moth-er, mo—ther, I am the Or—ici, we can—not be……..

Adria breathed her last breath.

Vala smoothed Adria's hair from her face, and held her head in her lap. Vala began to weep for her daughter. If there was any other way to stop Adria; Vala had wished that it had not ended in her daughters death. She gently kissed Adria's forehead and laid her head gently down on the floor. Goodbye my daughter, I did love you.

Vala didn't have much time, the Ori ship was careening out of earths orbit. She knew because of the severity of her injuries she couldn't make it to a escape pod in time. Vala looked around and saw there were transport rings nearby. Vala was starting to lose a lot of blood from her wounds, she was beginning to bleed from the side of her head, and becoming dizzy. Vala knew she had only one chance to possibly escape thru the rings. She hoped that Adria had left the rings set for Stargate on earth; if not then she was doomed to die on a Ori controlled planet or die as the Ori ship crashed on earth.

Vala knew she only had one chance, she tried to stand to get to the rings, but she could feel herself loosing consciousness.

"One chance, must get off ship, Daniel, Dan--iel please, for---give me; he---lp, he--lp, I love you Dan……..

Vala made it to the edge of the transport rings and fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

SG1 was still on high alert. The Ori ship had been in orbit for hours. There had been no attack and earth and SG1 were still formulating a plan in case Adria decided to break a rather shaky truce. Everyone on base was ordered to prepare themselves with attack gear and weapons just in case. Gen Landry had dismissed his meeting with Col Mitchell and SG1 and had Col Mitchell stay in contact with base intelligence to check back with him if there were any changes to the orbiting Ori ship.

Daniel was convinced by Teal'c that Vala was on a suicide mission. He had tried to convince Col Mitchell that they must try to get to Vala and save her. Gen Landry was still not entirely convinced that a retrieval team was needed. Daniel had been wrong about Vala's motives for leading Adria to SG1 headquarters, it had been tearing him apart inside that Vala was alone with Adria and would die not knowing that he did indeed care for her deeply. When she was in the infirmary with severe wounds, he had made up his mind he would tell her how he felt. When Adria showed up and left with Vala, he was positive Vala had betrayed them, but especially him. He had been disappointed so much in his life and to him, this was one more lie. He had laid his reputation on the line to convince Col Mitchell and Gen Landry that Vala would prove to be a needed asset to the team. Vala did not disappoint him, and Daniel was quite proud of her even though she was annoying at times. Her quirky chatter and child like curiosity brought life to his rather ordinary day and she was a breath of fresh to everyone around base.

Daniel had returned to the Stargate booth with Sam and Teal'c to see if there was any word on the Ori ship. He was frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help Vala.

Teal'c laid his hand on his long time friend's shoulders.

"Daniel, Vala Mol Doran would be very disappointed if she knew that any harm would come to you or earth. She would not have wanted us to see her in pain, if she could not help us."

As always Teal'c was the calm for his friend.

"I know Teal'c but she could have said something to us about her plans to stop Adria, we could have helped her."

"No Daniel she would not, Adria is Vala's child and she would be asking you to help destroy her. Did you not see how painful this would have been to ask you of this?"

Sam was listening while Teal'c was comforting Daniel. She too was sad that Vala was all alone and now believed that Vala had acted to protect all of them including earth.

Teal'c continued speaking with Daniel.

"Vala Mol Doran will be remembered for her unselfish act. I will personally see to that; Col Mitchell will not refuse me this."

Daniel was becoming angry at Teal'c. "She's not dead yet Teal'c, we don't even know if her plan is going to work, I refuse to accept her as being dead yet, for all we know Adria could have found out her plan, you know how powerful she is. She could being dying and believe that no one cares about her Teal'c. The last thing she saw on everyone's face was anger and betrayal. God; I screwed up again Teal'c, I love her, I always lose the one's I love. I can't accept this, we're sitting here doing nothing for God's sake.

Sam came over and hugged Daniel, she could see the pain Daniel was putting himself through and she was beginning to feel she too was helpless.

Teal'c put his hands on Sam shoulder also.

"Daniel, my friend, Vala Mol Doran had made her choice to protect us, we dishonor her to think she would fail. What ever the outcome that befalls Vala Mol Doran, we fight in her honor and her sacrifice. She is still apart of SG1 and we must choose to respect her wish to do this alone.

"I know, but………

Daniel was about to comment, when all red lights came on thru the base. Red alert, Red alert, all teams on Red alert, this is a Defcom 5 alert, this is a Defcom 5 alert.

Everyone in the control booth started looking at the monitors. Col Mitchell came running in, Gen Landry was behind him. Col Mitchell had just left Intel when the base was alerted to the Ori ship moving towards earth.

Walter came running in and manned the Stargate consol.

"Walter, what's going on? Gen Landry ordered.

"Incoming unauthorized wormhole sir, coming from the Stargate."

Col Mitchell announced over the comms, "All SG teams full alert, SG2, 3 and 4 to the Stargate room possible hostiles, stand alert weapons ready. Under my orders fire only under my strict orders, repeat, fire only under my orders."

Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Col Mitchell had their weapons cocked and ready.

"Col Mitchell, Sam asked, what's going on?"

We received intelligence that the Ori ship was falling to earth; the Prometheus was nearby in orbit to keep watch if the Ori ship moved to attack. They reported that there were escape pods leaving the ship after some kind of explosion on the ship. Then the ship started doing a nose dive towards earth.

"Vala could have been on one of those escape pods" Daniel commented.

"Right now Jackson; we have other priorities to concern ourselves with. If Vala failed, Adria may be coming through that wormhole as retaliation."

Walter interrupted, "Col Mitchell sir, incoming transmission from the Prometheus."

"Put it on speaker Walter." Gen Landry ordered.

"Prometheus reporting; go ahead Captain, ordered Gen Landry, "Sir the Ori ship before entering the earths atmosphere, exploded. Some of the escape pods that were within its range also were destroyed; the few that escaped landed on earth and were intercepted by our ground forces and contained.

Col Mitchell looked at Daniel and interrupted the Captain. "Captain, we think maybe Vala Mol Doran may have escaped onto one of those pods, any sign of her?'

"Hold on sir, I'll check with ground forces."

Daniel and the SG1 were hopeful that Vala may have escaped before the Ori ship was destroyed. The tension was increasing in the booth waiting for an answer.

"Col Mitchell? Go Ahead Captain; I'm sorry to say sir that, Vala Mol Doran was not among the survivors in the pods, is there anything else I can do?"

Gen Landry answered. "No Captain, thank you for your assistance, keep us posted on any other survivors, headquarters out."

"Yes sir, Prometheus out."

Daniel was devastated; he had hoped that Vala escaped that she would be alright. The team was stunned, suddenly Walter announced.

"Incoming wormhole, sirs, standby." Col Mitchell announced, SG teams stand ready."

The Stargate was dialing in, SG1 teams were standing ready, a flying body came thru the wormhole and landed with a thud on the ramp. The Stargate closed without any other entries. The teams were pointing their weapons down at the still form. For a few moments everyone held their breaths, after a few minutes passed Col Mitchell ordered "SG1 with me."

Teal'c, Sam and Daniel went down to the ramp to see who had came thru the wormhole, whoever it was, was bloody, no one could see the face until Col Mitchell knelt down and turned the body over.

"Oh my God, Vala? Daniel immediately pushed thru the teams after hearing Col Mitchell say Vala's name.

"Vala, Oh My God, Vala." Daniel tried to clean Vala's bloody face off; she had not stirred, he was scared.

"Med team to the Stargate immediately" Sam shouted. Col Mitchell ordered everyone stand down. There was grumbling in the background from some of the personnel. Teal'c immediately turned around and gave everyone a look that could kill. No one dared questioned his authority.

"I said stand down, that's an order. Back to your post. Gen Landry interceded, "All personnel, stand down to Defcom 2, priority alert, Defcom 2 priority alert.

The med team came in led by Dr. Lam. Daniel gently lifted Vala unto the stretcher and Dr. Lam and the med team sped down to the infirmary. Daniel was close behind, followed by Col Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c. Vala looked in bad shape, they all had hoped to see Vala alive but not like this.

Daniels heart was beating faster, he couldn't lose Vala, his heart sunk when he heard the Prometheus report that the Ori ship had exploded and that Vala was not on the surviving escape pods.

Dr. Lam had rushed Vala immediately into surgery. She believed she had lost too much blood and time was of the essence. All SG1 team could do was wait for Dr. Lam to come out of surgery with Vala.

Col Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel were sitting in the waiting room. Gen Landry approached Col Mitchell.

"How's Vala?

"We don't know sir; Dr. Lam rushed her into surgery and were waiting."

"Well, I wanted to inform all of you personally, the President wanted to congratulate everyone on a job well done. I had received further transmission from the ground forces that the survivors from the pods said the Priors ceased to exist for some reason and cried out for their Orici before the Ori ship crashed. I believe that Vala's daughter may be dead. We can't confirm this until we speak to Vala. The Prometheus also reported that there were no other Ori ships in earths orbit. At this time, I informed the President that there seems to be no direct threat to earth from the Ori, but that I would keep him posted. I want all of you to know that Vala really came through this time and thou a civilian, she deserves the highest commendation for saving all of us, and especially earth. I know this can't go public but, I just wanted your team to know that. I haven't done this in a long time but, my……my prayers are with Vala, she's one of us, she's family. Keep me posted Col Mitchell as soon as you hear something."

"'Thank you sir, I know we all will be saying a prayer for Vala."

Daniel was strangely quite. He was holding his head in his hands. Sam came over and put her arms around him. Col Mitchell had sat down on the other side of Daniel and softly began to speak.

"Daniel, I know this is hard on you most of all. The Gen is right about one thing, Vala is family and we don't give up on family, were in this together, you're not alone and neither is Vala."

Teal'c stood in the corner listening to everything that was said, he watched his friends voice their concerns for Vala and he also was meditating about Vala's recovery. Teal'c decided there was something he had to attend to concerning Vala Mol Doran. Sam, Daniel and Col Mitchell did not see him leave. Teal'c had one thought; Vala Mol Doran would not be labeled a traitor.


	8. Chapter 8

**INFIRMARY**

Daniel, Sam and Col Mitchell were still waiting for Dr. Lam to report on Vala's condition. It was going on 3 hours and Sam and Col Mitchell were asleep in the chairs waiting for any word. Daniel couldn't sleep; he kept going over and over in his mind what he wanted to say to Vala. He kept picturing in his mind how bloody Vala was, and what had happened to her. He wondered; did Adria do this to her? What had happened to Adria? Why did the Ori ship explode? His curiosity was getting the best of him and he had to mentally stop himself from thinking so much. He really didn't want to know, his main concern was for Vala.

He thought; please be alright Vala, I love you so much. I didn't want to admit it, but I may lose you. I don't want to lose you, I lost Share', my parents, friends I cared about. You mean the world to me, you are my world. I'm lost Vala, lost without you.

"Dr. Jackson? Dr. Jackson? 'Daniel?"

Dr. Lam was trying to shake Daniel out of his thoughts.

"Daniel?"

"Huh?"

Sam and Col Mitchell had awakened when they heard Dr. Lam speaking to Daniel.

"We are closely monitoring Vala's vital signs right now. She has lost a lot of blood, we had to remove several large shards of metal from her side and leg; she had a large cut above her head and suffered a severe concussion. It's going to be touch and go at this point. The only thing we can do right now is wait. I wish I could give you more of a better prognosis; but she is holding her own."

"Dr. Lam, Daniel said; can we see her?"

"She's heavily sedated right now, I have her on oxygen, you can see her in a few minutes, let me check on her vitals and then you can see her."

Sam, Col Mitchell and Daniel sighed a sign of relief. They looked around and finally noticed that Teal'c was not with them. No one saw him leave.

"Sam you and Daniel stay here. I'm going to inform Gen Landry and Teal'c that Vala is out of surgery and we'll be able to see her soon."

Mitchell left Sam and Daniel to themselves. He also couldn't understand why Teal'c had left before finding out about Vala. Sam turned to Daniel and hugged him. She knew they were all worried sick about Vala and she had become quite fond of Vala; especially on seeing how she effected Daniel. He had been so closed off to his emotions to love someone that it scared him to death to even think about a relationship after Share' died.

"Thank you Sam. I really needed that. I think you of all people know that I don't openly express myself unless it's about my work. Vala made me look up from my books and see that there was life all around me. She was always on top of my desk, talking about being bored. How can you be bored when there were so many books, tablets and artifacts that were a mystery to figure out? She made me see that I was hiding amongst those books, hiding from everything, I was the artifact."

Sam just let Daniel talk. It had been so long since he admitted what everyone else knew; but chose to let Daniel handle his feelings in his own way. It made her smile to see that Vala brought out the best in him and drove him crazy at the same time.

Dr. Lam approached Daniel and Sam. "You can see her now."

Sam walked in the room first; Vala was laying quietly in the medical bed. They had an IV hooked into one of her hands; she could see the oxygen mask on her face to help her breath. She had bandages from surgery on her forehead and she was sure underneath her gown. The right side of her face was dark and puffy and she could see stitches peering out from a long gash above her forehead. Daniel moved slowly towards Vala's bed and softly touched her hand. He pulled up a chair to be closer to her. Sam had put a hand on Daniel's shoulder to re-assure him that everything will be alright.

Sam whispered to Vala. "You're safe Vala, you saved us all" 'she reached over to caress Vala's hair. "You're not alone anymore, I want you to know that, we can go shopping once you're out of here and you can even use Daniels credit card."

Daniel looked up and Sam. She knew that would have made Vala smile and Daniel too.

"I'll be back soon Vala, my friend; you are very dear to us all."

Daniel was touched by what Sam had said. He had never seen Sam express her feelings so openly for another; other than him. She always kept a close guard on saying anything in the open about friendship. His thoughts were; how grateful he was to have Sam as a friend and how Vala had changed her too.

Sam left Daniel sitting by Vala's bedside, he didn't say a word, he didn't have to, she could see how he felt. Sam decided to go find Teal'c and Col Mitchell. She was puzzled about why Teal'c had left the infirmary and said nothing about his whereabouts'.

Daniel was still holding Vala's hand; she seemed so helpless, delicate, so pale. "God Vala, what happened? What did Adria do to you? You could have asked us for help. You could be so stubborn sometimes, taking on the world, you shouldn't have had to face Adria alone. You've been through so much, the Gou'ald, the Ori and now this; the death of your daughter. I know Adria has to be dead; you can't do this alone, carrying the loss of a child, the loss of us, your family, a home you called earth. I could see the hate on everyone's face when you left with Adria. The pain you must have felt to leave without telling anyone, leaving all you had worked for, to finally gain everyone's trust and to sacrifice it all to save people who didn't care if you lived or died. So much pain Vala, I saw it at the Stargate before you left such pain in your heart. Vala, Vala."

Daniel couldn't contain his emotions anymore, he started crying.

Teal'c believed without a doubt Vala was a survivor, his faith in her abilities always astonished him. Outwardly he watched Vala from a distance the first day he met her and more intently when his friend Daniel recommended her, rather reluctantly, be given a chance to become part of SG1. He saw she was odd, intelligent, resourceful, had a cool head in battle and a formidable partner in his favorite pastime; basketball. The fact that she had given him a nickname of "muscles" 'amused him; especially when they were around the male personnel and she would tease them about how big Teal'c's muscles were compared to theirs. He remembered one incident while in the mess hall that Vala had walked in and asked for her favorite food, blue Jell-O. One of the male soldiers reached for her favorite food at the same time and snatched it away before Vala could say anything. She just politely stepped out of line walked over to Teal'c and then silently walked back up behind that soldier and pointed at Teal'c and waved. Teal'c stood up and folded his arms and looked directly at the soldier. Vala sweetly reminded the soldier that blue Jell-O was her favorite and she just loved sharing it with "muscles" and if he wouldn't mind telling Teal'c why she couldn't share it with him. The soldier gave up the Jell-O immediately. She sauntered back to the table where her teammates were sitting and patted Teal'c on the shoulder and said; "Thanks big guy, those muscles do come in handy." Tealc just nodded and said; "indeed".

Teal'c had entered the mess hall. He was about to right a very wrong.

"Attention, Attention. Can I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone looked up and turned towards the doorway were Teal'c was standing majestically.

"This information will go no further than this base. I appeal to your honor as soldiers and teammates. Vala Mol Doran was recently escorted off base to join her daughter Adria and the Ori. This was a deception."

Grumblings could be heard in the mess hall. Teal'c loudly cleared his throat, and the grumbling stopped.

"A deception for Adria; Vala Mol Doran allowed her daughter to believe that she cared very little for your safety, when indeed she allowed you to think thoughts of betrayal and hate towards her; this blocked Adria from reading your minds and harming you. Vala Mol Doran was not expecting to return alive from this mission, her main concern was for the safety and well being of her teammates and personnel on this base, as well as this planet's inhabitants. At her own personal risk and sorrow, Vala Mol Doran had accomplished the destruction of Adria and the Ori ship that had been orbiting earth. Her wisdom, courage and self sacrifice stopped the threat to this planet by the destruction of the Orici, Vala's daughter and the Ori ship. She has been gravely injured and at this time there is no news of her recovering. I am Jaffa, warrior, and a member to SG1; I have fought and served along side many of you, 'but I am more honored today to call Vala Mol Doran my teammate, honorable warrior and friend. Those of us today owe our lives and families lives to Vala Mol Doran. I honor her and mourn for her personal loss. I place this upon your honor to do the same. If there are any among you that continue to believe any lies of her betrayal, then be prepared to answer to me."

"And me." As Sam walked up next to Teal'c with tears in her eyes.

"And me." Col Mitchell walked up to stand on the other side of Teal'c.

"And me." Gen Landry stood beside the Colonel.

"And me." Walter too, stood proudly with SG1.

"And me! And me! And me! And me! Soon everyone in the room was standing up in the mess hall proudly defending Vala.

There was no question about it, Sam thought, Teal'c had said more in that mess hall than she had ever known him to say. Sam knew that no one would dare challenge Teal'c; his word was his bond and honor. She only wished that Daniel could have seen and heard Teal'c's speech for their friend; Vala.


	9. Chapter 9

**INFIRMARY**

Daniel had fell asleep in the chair next to Vala. Vala was still under sedation and the nurses had come in to check on her vitals earlier. They tried not to disturb Dr. Jackson and allow him his privacy with Vala. Dr. Lam had came back to check on Vala's condition, she was concerned about Vala's serious head injury; she had found the cut deep and was concerned about a huge bump on the back of her head. Dr. Lam decided to keep her sedated to allow the swelling in her head to go down and reduce any pain she may be feeling. As she was checking her charts, she was remembering the first time she was introduced to Vala. Daniel was brought to the infirmary after passing out and soon after Vala was brought in unconscious also. When she finally awakened, she and Dr. Jackson were verbally fighting back and forth and throwing pillows at one another. She had found out that Vala had placed an ancient bracelet on Daniel's arm and hers and it allowed them to be connected physically and mentally and if they were ever apart for a certain amount of time; they would die. Medically this condition was out of Dr. Lam's expertise and she had noted this in her charts, but the fact that she was driving Daniel crazy in the infirmary and there was nothing he could do about it amused her. She thought this was going to be a very interesting lady.

**INFIRMARY 2 DAYS LATER**

Daniel had asked to have a bed set up near Vala's room. He refused to leave her side other than to freshen up for a few minutes, but even then he wasn't out of earshot in case Vala woke up. Sam, Teal'c, Col Mitchell and Gen Landry all came by and sat with Vala while Daniel slept in the next bed. They knew he was exhausted and made him take naps as they kept watch on Vala. Vala showed no sign of awakening for the last couple of days and Dr. Lam continued to run test to see how her swelling in her head was progressing. Finally she gathered SG1 together and wanted to inform them why Vala may not be waking up as soon as she had hoped.

"I wanted to see all of you, because you are the closes family that I know of and this concerns Vala's mental state. When a patient goes thru a head trauma, there's usually swelling and after a couple of days the patient regains consciousness. However in Vala's case I believe from what you have informed me with, that Vala had a traumatic experience before she passed out. I believe that she does not want to wake up."

"What do you mean; she doesn't want to wake up?" Daniel interrupted.

"From what you have told me, I think she may feel responsible for her daughter's death and with the added stress of leaving SG1 and not knowing if anyone cared; she may believe that it would be best for her to just die."

All of Vala's friends took in what Dr. Lam was saying, they were all concerned that Vala may want to die and that she may blame herself for abandoning her friends.

Gen Landry interjected; is there any thing we can do Dr. Lam, Carol? Vala is like family to all of us and for all that she has done for us personally; I think we all agree, we'll do anything for her.

Daniel was stunned, Vala had sacrificed everything to protect him and SG1. She had saved earth at the sacrifice of her only daughter and now they were going to lose her, he was going to lose her.

"I have to do something Dr. Lam, please tell us what we have to do?"

Before Dr. Lam could respond, Teal'c answered.

"With your permission Dr. Lam, I would like see Vala Mol Doran alone"

Everyone was astonished at Teal'c's response. Teal'c within the last few days had been very protective of Vala and her honor.

"I, ah, don't see any problem with that Teal'c unless anyone else has any objection?"

All his teammates had no objection, but Daniel was curious. Sam had informed Daniel that Teal'c one handily restored Vala's honor and gave a speech that would have brought Vala to tears.

"Teal'c? Daniel interjected. "Through all of this you have been the voice of reason and strength. Can I ask why you want to see Vala alone?"

"I believe it is time for Vala to awaken, there is much that has happened to Vala Mol Doran and I wish to remind her that she must see what her future holds."

Everyone, especially Daniel; was still confused by Teal'c's statement, but they had total trust in their friend that he was looking out for Vala's well being.

Everyone stayed out in the hallway and Teal'c entered Vala's room.

Teal'c quietly walked into Vala's room, he pulled up a chair next to her bed and bowed his head, and he began to speak to Vala.

"Vala Mol Doran, you and I have much in common. We are children of our circumstances. We have been given the opportunity to make a difference in this galaxy and we do not turn our backs on this responsibility. We have fought hard to gain our friends trust and the road has been a difficult and sometimes sorrowful one. We have seen friends and family die and yet we live to remember how much they have enriched our lives. We have been lost souls, scarred from those who would enslave our spirit, our freedom and our hearts. We have achieved much in our long lives and we see that we are the caretakers of the innocent. You must not mourn your loss alone, Vala Mol Doran; you now have those, who at this very moment wish only for you to be well. Do not disappoint those who care about you the most. All has been restored to you, there is no more hate, no more mistrust, no more dishonor. Our friend Daniel has not left your side since you have arrived back into our lives. This is your home now, you must awake and see that you are much beloved by all. I have faith that you will survive this ordeal; we are warriors Vala Mol Doran, we know our sacrifice is a way of life for us; your wisdom, and resourcefulness is profound, and I look forward to watching again our favorite source of entertainment, Star Wars. Awaken Vala Mol Doran, your life is no longer yours, it is ours to hold and protect and I and our friends await you."

Teal'c arose from Vala's bedside, placed his hand upon her head, bowed his head, quietly meditated for a few minutes and left Vala's side.

Daniel and the rest of the team were speechless, they could hear the words Teal'c was expressing at Vala's bedside. Sam was moved to tears; for the second time since Vala's return, Teal'c had expressed himself so eloquently as Vala's champion.

"Dr. Lam." One of the nurses called. The patient Vala Doran is stirring."

Dr. Lam rushed into Vala's room, Daniel was close behind her, Sam, Col Mitchell, and Gen Landry followed Dr. Lam into the room.

"Dan—l, Dan—el, for—gi, he-p, he—lp."

"We're here Vala; Daniel quietly stated. "I'm here; wake up Vala, your safe, your home, please open your eyes."

Dr. Lam lightly shown a light into Vala's eyes, her pupils responded well, she could tell she was in slight pain, she elevated the sedative slightly to ease her pain.

"Vala? Vala? Can you hear me. This is Dr. Lam, your in the infirmary, its ok, open your eyes."

Vala slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times to clear her vision. She felt stiff on one side of her body and a slight headache. Her vision cleared and she could see Dr. Lam hovering at her bedside, she moved her head slightly and she could see Daniel smiling at her.

"Daniel, Oh Daniel, I'm sorry, so sorry; her eyes were welling up with tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you, any of you, I just wanted to protect you from Adria. "Oh Daniel, Adria, Adria; she's dead. I, I didn't want..."

"Slow down Vala, Dr. Lam interjected. "Rest, you're still recovering from your injuries, we'll be here if you need us. Let me know if the pain is too great and I'll increase the dosage."

"Thank you, Carol, I mean Dr. Lam. I'm fine for right now. Can I speak to Daniel alone please, I want to speak to everyone later, if that's alright?"

"No Vala, Carol is just fine."

Sam interrupted; "Vala, take your time, we'll be here when you need us. Welcome back."

Sam smiled and left with Col Mitchell and Gen Landry. Dr. Lam decided that Vala should rest soon. Daniel stayed behind and pulled up a chair beside Vala bed.

Vala looked up suddenly and Teal'c was standing in the doorway, statues; but silent. He looked at Vala and bowed his head, and smiled that Teal'c smile as Vala would call it. Vala smiled back, and then he left.

"Vala, let me get this out before you answer. We know now that you were only protecting us from Adria, especially me. We know that if you let on that you cared about us, Adria would have killed us all. When you left the infirmary with Adria, I – I was angry with you, no; I was hurt and was starting to have feelings for you and we all thought you betrayed us. I felt betrayed.

Daniel paused to gather his thoughts.

"Vala, for all it's worth, I, we almost lost you and I want to let you know, that I love you with all my heart. I'm not afraid to say it to you anymore; I love you, do you hear me? No matter what happens from hear on, we are your family, this is your home. I don't want to wait any longer to ask you this."

Daniel reached over and held Vala's hands to his face.

"Will you marry me?"

Vala was speechless, her eyes started glossing over with tears, and she had not expected this from Daniel. She felt glad, happy, and sad at the same time. All her emotions were on overdrive, she thought she would never hear his voice again and now she didn't want him to stop talking.

"Daniel, before I answer, let me get this out."

Daniel smiled and said; Touché'.

"Daniel when we were on the planet, Adria had contacted me before I was injured, she was going to kidnap you and force you to be a prior, she would have made you destroy your friends and everyone and everything you ever cared about; that was her evil plan. I know that would have killed you, and I couldn't let that happen, ever. Adria was my daughter and I would never let her harm you, Sam, Teal'c, or anyone else again, ever. When I left with Adria, I saw your face and how angry you were. I couldn't let Adria know how much I cared about you, any of you. Once I was on the Ori ship, I had to stop her, I- I."

"Take your time Vala, take your time."

"I caused the ship to explode and I didn't know Adria would be killed when it did. She died in my arms Daniel; I know she was evil Daniel, but she still was my daughter. I didn't know if I would ever see any of you again and now I just want to….just have a place to call home; And yes."

"What?"

"I said yes, I'll marry you."

"Tears rolled down both Daniel and Vala's faces. Daniel leaned over and kissed her hand and then her lips.

"Do I get to officially use your credit card now?"

Daniel laughed and shook his head.

"That's my Vala."

**INFIRMARY 2 WEEKS LATER**

Dr. Lam was releasing Vala from the infirmary. Sam, Col Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel were all present to help Vala walk to her first breakfast with her teammates again. Dr. Lam told her she would have to use a cane for a little while until her leg completely heals. Vala was ecstatic, she had never seen a cane before and using it to poke Daniel was going to be fun. Vala was gaining her strength back each day and being confined to the infirmary was in her words; "Boring." SG1 had congratulated Daniel and Vala on their news of marital engagement. No date had been set, but all would be invited.

"Well Vala you're free to go". Stated Dr. Lam. "I hear you're having breakfast this morning with everyone and I'd like to come along too."

"I don't know; you might not want to be seen with me. I don't think I left under the most favorable conditions."

Daniel interrupted.

"Nonsense Vala, Sam, Teal'c, Col Mitchell and Gen Landry are all at the mess hall waiting to meet us. Teal'c saved you your favorite dish, blue Jell-O, and I'm starving."

Vala was apprehensive, she didn't want to face any of the personnel, knowing the last time she saw them, they thought she was a traitor. But she didn't want to disappoint Daniel and her teammates if they made the effort to meet them for breakfast.

"Well it's your coffin Dr. Lam."

"That's funeral Vala, Daniel corrected.

As Vala limped down the hallway to the mess hall, there were no personnel in the corridors. Vala thought maybe they knew she was being released and refused to be in the same area as her. As they entered the mess hall, she saw SG1 sitting at the table. She thought, well at least somebody here likes me. As she limped towards their table, Sam, Col Mitchell, Gen Landry, Teal'c and even Walter stood up and started clapping. The next table next to them started clapping also, finally everyone in the mess hall started clapping and calling Vala's name.

Vala!, Vala!, Vala!, Vala!

Vala turned around and saw Daniel and Dr. Lam clapping and saying her name also. She was overwhelmed with emotions, she started crying and looking around. Almost every personnel from every department were in the mess hall. Teal'c walked towards her and bowed and raised his arm to his chest as to salute her and said.

"Welcome home Vala Mol Doran, welcome home."


End file.
